Like A River
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: One shot Shandy fic from Monday's episode White Lies Part 1...


**One shot Shandy fic after watching White Lies Part 1.**

 **All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

Andy was putting the final touches of life to the six jasmine scented candles he placed variously around her bathroom. Andy dunk his hand into the warm bubbly water, grinning as the water was warm enough for Sharon's liking. Andy stood up to dry his hand off. He looked down at his phone to see what time it was 9:27. Meaning Sharon should be arriving home in around fifteen minutes. Scrolling through his text from Andrea, saying "Sharon is heading your way. Take good care of my girl Andy, please." Andy knew Sharon was battling with her spiritual demons, along with something else. Andy also got confirmation from his best friend later on telling him what the Captain had said to him in front of her office earlier before she talked with Rusty.

Even though Andy wasn't religious, he knew this is what was gnawing at Sharon deep in the back of her mind. He was hoping she would let him take care of her tonight. Her hopefully knowing it's not a sign of weakness from her to seek him. What she did today, not every police officer gets to actually do. To kill a suspect, so there would be no more deaths. Captain Raydor risked her life for everyone in that courtroom today. Today she was hero, but there was no time to celebrate when you lose one of your own, specially when it's your boss. Even though they don't see eye to eye he was family to them and will be missed dearly.

Andy ran down the hall as he heard the locks from the front locks clicked. He stopped to the right of the doorway, watching Sharon walk in, placing her badge, gun, and then her purse on the entry table. Andy continued to watch Sharon slip out of her heels humming as she moved her feet through her comfy black UGGS boots, her shoulders relaxing finally. He smiled as she turned, surprised to see Andy standing there watching her. Sharon jumped back a little from shock placing her hands over her mouth. Andy chuckled and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face as he admired Sharon's little quirks. She was beautiful..

"Andy?" Sharon said her voice full of raw emotions and her eyes started to mist over. She moved swiftly into Andy's arms wrapping herself tightly around him. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne through her nose and hummed loudly when she feels his arms tightly hold her against his chest. Sharon exhaled a shaking breath only to smile when she feels Andy's lips touch her hair twice. His warmth and just the scent of him had a way to calm her. Her only explanation was love, Andy truly loved her deeply.

Sharon holds Andy tightly as he started to sway them side to side as they continued to hold each other for comfort. She heart beating faster as his whispered comforting words & continued to tell her that he was very proud of her today and that he's here for her when ever she's ready to talk to him. She was so grateful to have Andy in her life, specially now. That he would put her needs ahead of his own. To finally have a partner that was actually their for her and truly cared for her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly as her center began to throb from Andy's warm breath caressing around her ear. As he told her the bathtub is full and is awaiting her. Sharon loved this man that stood in front of her knowing what she liked. It made her entire body burn with desire. Sharon pulled away from Andy, reaching over and taking his hand, guided him towards her bathroom.

As they stood in front of the sink Andy reached his hands across from him and started undoing the buttons on her blouse. His eyes gazing into hers now and then, watching her eyes change through each emotion one at time. Once he reached the bottom button his fingers lightly glided the material up along her sides his thumb slightly caressing the sides of her breasts. He watched Sharon's eyes turning a darker green and the smirk on her lips started to form upwards. The image was pure kissable, but that desire was for a later time. His fingers glide softly down her arms taking off her blouse turning away from her a placed it on the counter nice and neatly he turned around walking towards Sharon again. His fingertips and eyes moved slowly along her cleavage, watching as her green lace breasts moved up and down with each breath sheY took and the goosebumps that soon followed afterwards. The back of his knuckles dragged along her breast, he grinned when he hears Sharon hum, her eyes drifting closed and her lips slightly spread apart. Her body leans back against the counter as his fingertips travel down her stomach, his index finger trailing circles around her belly button making Sharon open her eyes staring deeply into his.

Sharon felt Andy's fingers working on the zipper on the back of her skirt, then both of his hands started to pull her garment down her long glorious legs. The way Sharon was leaning forward placing her hands on his shoulder to steady herself. Making the hairs on top his head tickle her stomach as she watched him help her step out of her skirt and her boots. Sharon moves her hands up his shoulders and into his salt and peppered hair as she felt his warm kisses caressing her stomach. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips traveling along her stomach, slowly making a path upwards. His hands moved down her legs again then slowly moving back up along her stomach and stopping at her breast palming them gently as his mouth latched onto her right breast sucking and licking as the green lace lifted, soon feeling her nipple harden under his tongue. He gazed up watching Sharon, her head leaning to the left and her eyes still closed. Her hands resting on his shoulders as his kissed along her cleavage. He moans when he feels Sharon's fingers threads though his hair and let's out the most exotic hum he has ever heard as he nipped through her lace bra biting her hard nipple.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly, her fingers massaging his scalp as his mouth did wonderful things to her breasts.

Andy grunts as his lips travel upward kissing both of her collar bones. Giving them both one last single wet kiss as he travels upwards and his mouth finds hers. Kissing her passionately, swallowing her moans, while his finger un-clips her bra. His fingertips gliding along her flesh again as he slides her bra straps off of her arms. His hands moved down to her hips, his thumbs between her hips and around her panties slowly pushing them down until they fell onto the floor on their own accord. Andy moved his hands slowly up her body stopping at her hips as he continued to assault her lips in a passionate kiss. Showering her with all the love he has for her and showing her, she wasn't alone anymore.

The need for oxygen finally broke their passionate spell they were in. Both panting heavy while their foreheads rested against one another. Andy kept his hands on her hips while Sharon's hands moved behind his neck, to his shoulders and down his chest. Her right hand stopped over his heart, enjoying the feeling of his heart beating beneath the palm of her hand. Her eyes staring at Andy as she lifts her head up, her hands starting to move down to the hem of his shirt.

"Will you join me Andy?" Sharon asked softly. Her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his.

"I would love to, join you." Andy said with a smile, his thumbs gliding up and down her outer hips.

Sharon couldn't help but laugh as she tugged his shirt up and laughs when his head got stuck for a few second. With Sharon's help, Andy stepped out of his pants and boxers. Grinning as Sharon pulled him closer to the tub, he stops them and turns around cupping her face and gives her a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her, both smiling brightly. Sharon watched Andy slowly entered the tub and motions Sharon to climb in, and sit in front of him.

Andy waits till Sharon is comfortable, she rests her head back on his shoulder and hums. Her fingers massaging his thighs as he hands wrap around her stomach and his nose buried in her hair, inhaling her beautiful scent. Andy waited patiently for Sharon to be ready to talk about how she's feeling. But until than he just placed little kisses along her head and the back of her neck till she fully processed what she wanted to say. He grins when Sharon hums again as his fingers caress her stomach just under the warm soapy water. The way her head leaned to the left he got a perfect view of her breast that just barely hovered under the bubbles. The way they would rise when she breathed in and the way they sank when she breathed out.

They sat there in silence until Sharon placed her hands over his bringing them higher on her stomach. "Andy, I don't feel any remorse or even a hint of guilt for taking Dwight's life today." Sharon said softly.

Andy moved his hands so they were over her, giving her hands a squeeze. His lips barely touching her earlobe as he spoke softly to her. "Sharon, you did the right thing. I'm pretty sure I would feel the same way if I shot him. Dwight is pure evil, he has no remorse for human life, specially if you don't belong in his type of world you're going to end up dead." Andy took a deep breath in and waited for Sharon to process what he was said than held tightly to her as he continued to talk in her ear. "Dwight needed to be stopped today Sharon, or who knows how many other people could have died." Andy finished talking and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Andy, I also question my beliefs. I should feel some kind of guilt but...I don't." Sharon said the last part in a whisper, her head resting against his. She was sadly enjoying the way his body molded to hers as the warm water soothed her tired muscles and taking away what little doubt she had.

"I'm sorry Sharon, you feel this way and you are torn between your beliefs. Just know we will get through this together. I'm not going anywhere, even if you yell and tell me to leave. I'm not leaving your side Sharon, you were there for me when I was injured. So, I'm here for you now Sharon. I love you and I want to help you get through this, us together. To confine in me when you're feel angry, depressed, or even lost." Andy held her tightly kissing her temple, whispering in her ear. "Just know I'm here for you any way you need me to be Sharon."

Sharon leaned forward and turns her body a little to face Andy. Her soft smile as she moves her body on top of his. "I know Andy and I thank you for being here and helping me. You have no idea how much this means to me. Really." Sharon said softly while her hands rested on his chest.

She smiled when she felt Andy's hands glide down and one rested on her bottom.

"You don't need to thank me Sharon, we are partners, that's what we do for one another when hardships falls upon one of us. And Sharon, I do know how much this means to you, just as much as your love means to me." Andy said while getting a little emotional himself.

Sharon's eyes started to tear up agains as she watched Andy's eyes misting over. Both needed this time to be honest and open up to one another about issues that will soon unfold in the next few days maybe weeks from now. Sharon moves up and placed a small kiss on his lips till she stopped and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand hovered over his heart thinking of what to say next.

"Andy, I am also questioning the justice system. How can any of our fellow brothers or even sisters betray what we stand for? How are the innocent civilians suppose to trust us when we can't even trust our own people anymore." Sharon asked sadly, closing her eyes when she feels Andy's hands gliding up and down back her back.

"I do to Sharon, the world is getting darker every second and the criminals are getting more evil with each passing day. As for our fellow officers well just have to watch our backs a little more carefully and trust or gut instincts." Andy said between running his lips over her hair.

"Andy I'm so glad to have you are here with me. I don't know what I would do without you." Sharon said as she lifted her head, her right hand cupping his cheek while her thumb glides along his stubble, smiling.

Andy's hands stopped moving and pulled her closer against him. "You would have been fine, you always will be." One of his hands moved under her chin lifting her head up. Andy smiled as he spoke. "I'm just glad that you trust me enough to help you get through this."

Sharon moves her face closer to his, her eyes locked on his lips as she spoke softly. "I trust you with my life Andy."

Her lips felt so soft as she pressed firmly on his lips. She grins when he moans as her tongue glides along his lower lip and enters his mouth. His hands moved into her hair, holding her face to his as he deepened their heated kiss. Sharon moans as Andy takes her breath away with each caress of his tongue and his hands in her hair. She moves her heft hand behind his head while her right stayed over his heart.

They continued to kiss until Andy felt Sharon's body shiver, he reluctant pulled away. Looking at her swollen kissable lips, her hair disheveled and wet in certain places, but her eyes burned with desire for him. "Let's take this some place warm, yeah?" Andy asked as he raised his left brow.

Sharon smirked as nodded her head, slowly moved off of Andy and out off the tub. She felt his eyes on her as she wrapped her purple bathrobe over her body. Sharon blushes as she catches Andy's eyes were glued to her chest as her nipple poked through the thin materiel. Leaving nothing to the imagination. She laughed as Andy stood up fast, grabbing he towel Sharon had offered him. Sharon couldn't keep her eyes off him as he dried himself off in front of her. As Andy was drying his hair, her eyes wondered down his hairy chest then his stomach and down to his manhood as he stood at attention. Sharon really enjoyed that about Andy. Him not needing a pill to get himself ready and she was pleasantly surprised that he could go for a round two.

Andy smirks at Sharon when she doesn't realize that he's watching her too. He chuckled when Sharon blushes and looks down at the floor. Andy wraps the towel around his lower half and walks over to Sharon who finally looks up at him as he stands in front of her. Sharon shyly smiles back at him as hands move to her hips pulling her against him. Her palms resting on his bare chest feeling his heart beating. She smiles as she reaches for lips, closing her eyes when they touched. The sweet kiss turned to pure passion in seconds, Andy hands moved to her backside and cupped her cheeks lifting her up on to the counter. Sharon moans into his mouth and unwraps the towel around his waist then moves her legs around his waist. Getting his manhood to brush along her moist folds. She grins as Andy growls thrusting his hips into her and his shaft poking harder along her folds. His body was starting to feel sore as he continued to glide his shaft along her folds.

"As much as I want you right now Sharon, the bathroom is not the place for what I have in mind." Andy said in a husky voice.

Sharon was breathing heavy as she nodded her head in agreement. She was about to unwrap her legs from him when Andy lifted her up and started carrying her out. Sharon laughs as she wraps her arms and legs tightly around Andy.

"Be careful, Andy." Sharon said between laughter and holding on to Andy for dear life. Her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she laughed causing the butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach for what's about to come. Knowing that Andy would take his time with her and that he enjoyed exploring her body and bringing her over the edge multiple times in one night made her giddy with excitement and to help drowned the emptiness she felt that was slowly creepy in.

Sharon moans as Andy pushed her back against her bedroom door and slowly untying her bathrobe and growls as her nipples grew harder by the cool air in her bedroom. Andy licks his lips and carries Sharon towards her bed both grinning. Laying her gently down on her bed and hovered over her body he asked.

"What do you want Sharon?" He asked softly with all the love radiating from his eyes that casted down on her as his knuckles caressed her cheek.

Sharon moves her hands down his chest and to the sides till they rested on his upper back. Sharon continued to smile as she pulls his down whispering in his ear.

"Shut your mouth and run me like a river." Her lips land on his, their kiss was gentle at first then their passion ignited into something more. His right hand moved down along her body making Sharon whimpered in his mouth as his hands caressing her body.

After their love making was over Sharon rested her head on his shoulder, both breathing heavy after a glorious first round of love making. Sharon hums when she feels Andy glide his fingertips along her spine and kissed her temple.

"I love you Sharon." He whispered in her hair.

Sharon moves more into Andy's shoulder and placed a small kiss on his collar bone. "I love you too Andy, so very much." Sharon said as she intertwines their legs under the silk bedsheets. Sharon closed eyes, feeling the weight of the world slowly going away with the help of Andy. No matter what would happen emotionally down the road with herself. She knew that Andy would be by her side no matter how dark her thoughts got she knew he would never leave her side.

 **The End**

 _ **I have been obsessed with this song River song by Briggs Bishop.**_


End file.
